Un error y un amor verdadero
by Neonblack12x
Summary: tigresa conocera el dolor de perder a su primer amor al cometer el error de no escuchar sus sentimiento, en cambio po lleno de furia y tristeza se dara cuenta de todo lo que es capaz por el dolor
1. Chapter 1

**ANUNCIO**

**Hola a todos, soy neonblack 12 como saben esta historia realmente fue hecha por mí en la anterior cuenta de fanfictión sin embargo hubo ciertas complicaciones que y por ende no pude volver a utilizar esa cuenta y tuve que crear esta, habiendo aclarado esto quisiera agradecerles de antemano por entender por qué no tengo otra opción más que re-subirla, gracias a todos por su paciencia y su comprensión sin más que lo disfruten.**

**(Neonblack12)**


	2. Chapter 2

Era un nuevo día en el valle de la paz, el sol salía como de costumbre, las aves cantaban por la mañana y claro el gong sonó como de costumbre levantando así a nuestros héroes

Shifu: buenos días queridos estudiantes- dijo este acercándose a sus alumnos

Todos: buenos días maestro- dijeron todos haciendo una reverencia ante su maestro

Shifu: veo que hoy decidiste levantarte temprano joven guerrero dragón

Po: así es maestro hoy tengo pensado esforzarme más en el entrenamiento especial que me dará - dijo el panda muy emocionado y decidido

Shifu: me sorprende oír ese entusiasmo de ti po pero recuerda que este entrenamiento no será como los anteriores en este tendrás que poner tu vida a prueba- dijo shifu esperando que la reacción del panda fuera huir o acobardarse como siempre lo hacia

Pero se sorprendió al ver que po no retrocedió ni se acobardo, al contrario este se veía más serio de lo normal y dijo:

Po: estoy listo para lo que venga maestro- dijo el panda decidido

Shifu: está bien panda entonces sígueme- dijo caminando para que lo siguiera

Po: muy bien entonces es hora- dijo el panda siguiendo a su maestro- deséenme suerte amigos volveré pronto- dijo este antes de irse

Todos: Suerte po- pensaron todos al unísono

**Continuara…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Antes que nada me gustaría agradecerles a todos aquellos que leerán mi historia y les agradecería sus correcciones y si tienen ideas me gustaría escucharlas comente y más que nada espero que disfruten como se desarrolla la historia **

Capítulo 2: encontrando sentimientos

Habían pasado ya 2 meses desde que po se fue a entrenar y todo en el palacio no era igual, los cinco tuvieron que volver a comer tofu, las bromas de mono y mantis ya no eran tan constante, tigresa se encontraba deprimida y no se concentraba muy bien en el entrenamiento, víbora preocupada por su amiga decidió hablar con ella.

Vibora: tigresa que pasa te noto sin ánimos de entrenar- dijo vibora preocupada por su amiga

Tigresa: estoy bien- dijo esta sin voltear a ver mientras golpeaba sin animo unos árboles de metal

Vibora: eso no es cierto amiga ¿que acaso ya no confías en mí?- dijo está deprimida

Tigresa: claro que confió en ti eres mi mejor amiga- dijo esto dejando de golpear el árbol y volteándola a ver

Vibora: entonces cuéntame que pasa tal vez pueda ayudarte- dijo ella intentando ayudar a su amiga

Tigresa: está bien pero será en la noche cuando ya los chicos estén dormido- dijo está alejándose del salón de entrenamiento

Y así paso el día entre puro entrenamiento y silencio hasta llegar la cena, todos decidieron que hoy cenarían y hablarían un poco como lo hacían antes de que po llegara al palacio de jade, sin esperar el primero en hablar fue grulla

Grulla: chicos sé que todos estamos mal porque extrañamos a po, pero no creo que deberíamos a estar deprimido saben que po desearía que estuviéramos felices y riéndonos como siempre lo hacíamos

Mono: si lo sabemos grulla pero es un poco difícil pensar que po no está aquí no solo para hacer la esos deliciosos fideos que todos adoramos, sino que también hablo por todos cuando digo que po es parte de nosotros.

Mantis: lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es apoyarlo y saber recuerden que en cuanto vuelva el será mucho más fuerte y tenemos que volvernos nosotros también más fuerte para lo que venga.

Vibora: saben que lo mejor ahora es apoyar a po y desearle lo mejor

Mantis: pero pudo haberle pasado algo porque ya han pasado tres meses desde que lo vimos

Vibora: no digas eso mantis- dijo esto enojada

Mono: todo puede pasar Vibora solo puede ser una posibilidad

Mantis: la verdad es que debemos temer por lo peor

En eso tigresa se levanta y apretando los puños a más no poder enterrando su garrar en su palma y dejando ver una parte de sus colmillos dijo:

Tigresa: ¡ya cállense!- dijo esto de un grito- sé que el volverá po se encuentra bien… sé que se encuentra bien y ustedes deberían conocerlo mejor que nadie, lo que paso en gomen fue una prueba de eso- dijo eso recordando lo sucedido y mostrando una cara triste

Todos se quedaron callados y ella solo decidió salir corriendo de ahí lo más rápido que pudo, vibora solo decidió seguirla para que su amiga no estuviera sola, ella podía sentir que su amiga sentía algo por ese panda

Tigresa al salir corriendo se detuvo en el estanque de lágrimas sagradas donde ella iba cuando tenía que pensar o cuando se sentía sola

Tigresa: no entiendo que me sucede me siento más frágil y siento que no es lo mismo sin po aquí- dijo esto casi sollozando

Vibora llego justo a tiempo para escuchar eso y solo se limitó a responderle a su amiga lo que ella creía que podía estar pasándole a su amiga

Vibora: creo que sientes algo más que amistad por po y por eso te sientes así- dijo esto colocándose al lado de su amiga

Tigresa: ¡QUE!- dijo exaltada- eso no puede pasar yo no podría estar con él y menos sentir eso por él ya que para mí solo es un amigo

Vibora: solo piénsalo has estado deprimida desde que él se fue, te alteras cuando escuchas que le paso algo malo y ahora te sientes frágil justamente cuando nunca te habías sentido así antes de que el llegara

Tigresa solo se quedó callada por lo que le decía su amiga sabía que era verdad todo lo que ella estaba comentando y le paso por la mente la posibilidad de que realmente sintiera ese sentimiento que nunca antes sintió ``amor´´

Vibora: solo te pido que lo pienses amiga y cuando estés segura de lo que sientes estaré lista para escuchar tu respuesta- dijo ella antes de marcharse

Tigresa quedo pensativa y dudosa de si lo que sentía por ese panda era amor o solo era preocupación lo que le dijo vibora así que su mente se fuese a favor del amor y esta se dijo para sí misma antes de quedarse dormida

Tigresa: si realmente siento esto por ti panda tendré que ocultarlo para que no lo sepas así no te burlaras…- pero de golpe pensó- y si el también siente lo mismo y no digo que lo sienta pero si es así… no sabría que responder- solo espero saber la respuesta- dijo quedándose dormida profundamente

Continuara

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo de este emocionante fic bueno sin más que decir comente si les gusto y les agradeceré sus sugerencias y sus comentarios positivos. Hasta el próximo capito!

Nekoblack12 (nyan!)


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno yo aquí de nuevo con un capítulo más de este fic antes que nada invito a darme sus sugerencias y sus comentarios agradezco mucho todas sus palabras de ánimo y su apoyo sin más que decir comenzamos con este capitulo**

Capítulo 3: palabras en el viento

Ya era de noche en el valle de la paz, donde todos los habitantes dormían seguros y cómodos en sus camas, pero afueras del valle en una pequeña cueva se encontraba un panda blanco y negro haciendo un té con la fogata que esteba frente a él.

Po: vaya, quien diría que ha pasado dos meses desde que comencé con este entrenamiento- dijo este para sí mismo- ha sido duro pero nunca olvidare las palabras del maestro shifu- dijo este mirando al cielo

**Flashback**

Po se encontraba con shifu afueras del valle de la paz sin ninguna provisión o nada que pudiese ser una ayuda para él, siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un bosque sin ninguna señal de vida existente.

Shifu: ya hemos llegado guerrero dragón-dijo este extendiendo su mano para mostrar el entorno

Po: ¡wow!- dijo este con gran asombro- así que ¿aquí es donde entrenaremos maestro?- pregunto el panda emocionado

Shifu: me temo que estas equivocado joven guerrero, yo no te entrenare.

Po: E-e-espere maestro no querrá que yo…- no pudo terminar la frase ya que fue interrumpido por shifu

Shifu: así es joven guerrero este entrenamiento especial será para que no solo encuentres esas habilidades que tienes dormidas, sino que también te ayudara a que se agudicen tus sentidos

Po: maestro pero yo no creo ser capaz de lograr, digo fui capaz de derrotar a tai Long y parar a lord sheng pero eso fue gracias a sus enseñanzas

Shifu: escucha po-dijo este con una vos serena- yo sé de lo que eres capaz si te lo propones y claro que fueron mis enseñanzas pero eres tu quien decide cómo utilizarlas y lo has hecho para el bien… yo confió en ti po

Po: maestro… está bien are mi mejor esfuerzo para que usted y mi padre se sientan orgullosos- dijo este con una gran sonrisa

Shifu: bien po entonces es hora que me vaya no puedo dejar a los demás furiosos sin entrenar ya que tú te volverás más fuerte ellos también deben alcanzar un nivel superior

Po: está bien maestro pero dígame cuanto tiempo debo entrenar para alcanzar un nivel superior- dijo este muy confuso y emocionado

Shifu: po eso es algo que yo no puedo contestarte pero tengo fe en que solo tardara meses ya que tú eres diferente, el kung fu está en tus venas- dijo este sintiéndose orgulloso de su alumno

Po: está bien maestro y dígale algo a los furiosos en cuanto llegue haya- dijo este saliendo corriendo al interior del bosque- dígales que volveré muy pronto- dijo este dando un grito

Po: no sé qué puede ver aquí adentro o que peligros me aguardaran pero eso no me detendrá en proteger a quienes quiero- pensó mientras apretaba sus puños- espérenme amigos volveré en un abrir y cerrar de ojos-grito para sus adentros.

Fin del flashback

Po: solo faltan tres meses más y podre volver a verlos a todos, aremos lo que no pudimos disfrutar el tiempo que estuve ausente-pensó el panda mirando las estrellas

De repente un leve olor lo saco de sus pensamientos, era el olor del té que estaba en su mejor punto, sin más sirvió el té en una pequeña taza de hojas que el mismo había hecho, tomo un sorbo del té y dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro.

Po: en cuanto llegue al palacio saludare a todos pero tengo que decirle algo importante a ella… algo que no puede esperar más, todo este tiempo me sirvió para darme cuenta de algo que sentí desde lo que paso en la cárcel de gomen… desde que ella recibió aquel disparo de bala por mi… decidí hacer una promesa- dijo el panda observando su té con una sonrisa

Po: prometí protegerte y no dejar que nada malo te pasara… y cumpliré mi promesa en cuanto termine mi entrenamiento será el momento de que me veas que deje de ser un panda que no está a tu nivel… y que soy capaz de protegerte ante todo aunque me cueste la vida- dijo el panda cambiando su expresión a una más seria-no sé qué me deparara el destino o si realmente sentirás lo mismo pero no me daré por vencido.

La luna estaba en su belleza total parecía que todo estaba sereno y sin un grillo que contara ese silencio tan hermoso.

Po: he tenido que soportar cosas duras desde lobos hasta monstruos de sombras, he escalado montañas día tras día, he tenido que correr por mi vida en diversas ocasiones, he pasado por hambruna y hasta he estado en el borde de la muerte incontables veces pero no es nada como estar lejos de ella, pensé que sería lo más fácil para mí ya que antes de que ella estuviera aquí solo pensaba en el Kung fu y ser parte de los cinco furiosos pero ahora veo que no es tan fácil.

Po: pero de algo estoy seguro- dijo esta ves mirando a la luna

Por otra parte en el valle de la paz una tigresa de ojos carmesí miraba al cielo con una mirada perdida en la luna, plantándose una gran duda en su mente la cual ni ella misma podía contestarse aun

Tigresa: ¿realmente esto es amor o que es realmente?- dijo esta sin dejar de mirar al cielo- ¿porque tuvo que pasar esto? ¿Porque con él? ¿Que siento por él? ¿Amor o amistad?- pensaba tigresa, tenía demasiadas dudas y ninguna respuesta que la satisficiera.

Tigresa: pero hay algo de lo que estoy seguro-dijo tigresa sin apartar la mirada de la luna

Po: que yo….

Tigresa: que yo…

Tigresa y po: estaré a tu lado sin importar nada-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo mostrando una sonrisa antes de irse a dormir.

**Continuara…**

**Bueno hasta aquí otro capítulo más de este fin la verdad no sé qué tal me habrá salido he andado un poco corto de inspiración pero espero que les haya gustado espero sus comentario y hasta la próxima**

Nekoblack12 (nyan!)


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 4: aclarando sentimientos.

Ya era de mañana en el valle de la paz, los primeros rayos de un sol dorado dejaban ver la belleza del valle en todo su esplendor, los habitantes apenas se levantaban de sus camas para seguir con sus vidas cotidianas

Mientras tanto en el palacio de jade se encontraba una tigresa dormida en el tejado, ella lentamente fue despertando dándose cuenta que era muy temprano froto sus ojos para quitarse parte de su sueño, se levantó dio un gran salto para bajarse e ir a tomar el desayuno.

Estuvo caminando por un buen rato hasta llegar a la cocina, ya dentro se dispuso a preparar un poco de té y comer tofu, busco y busco pero no encontraba el tofu así que decidió revisar en la despensa, bajo y abrió la puerta de metal y se dispuso a buscar el tofu pero algo llamo la atención de tigresa.

Tigresa: ¿Qué es esto?- dijo ella un poco confundida

Agarro un tazón que estaba ahí y para su sorpresa eran fideos que había hecho po, antes que pudiera hacer algo una pequeña hoja de papel cayo frente a ella, tigresa se dispuso a recogerla y acto seguido a leerla.

Tigresa aquí te deje un tazón de fideos para ti,

los hice antes de irme y no te preocupes si los encuentras tarde,

mi papa me enseño un método para que los fideos no se descompongan,

bueno no es necesario que los comas porque sé que no te gustaron

la primera vez que los probaste pero quería hacer algo lindo para ti,

por eso este tazón es especialmente de tofu.

Recuerda que los radicales si entendemos

Att: Po

Al terminar de leer la carta tigresa sintió que su corazón latía más rápido que de costumbre, sus ojos se posaron en el tazón de fideos que había le había dejado po y recordó la primera vez que había probado la sopa de po.

**Flashback**

Po y tigresa se encontraban en la cocina ya que fueron los primeros en terminar sus rutinas de entrenamiento y el maestro shifu les dio el resto de tiempo libre, lo cual po aprovecho para conversar un poco con tigresa y saber más sobre sus gustos.

Po: ¿Así que llevas entrenando kung fu hace ya varios años?- dijo po mientras preparaba los fideos

Tigresa: si pero sigo sintiendo que no he progresado en nada- dijo tigresa triste- y el maestro shifu nunca me ha visto como su hija desde lo que paso con Tai Long

Po: tigresa…-dijo po notando lo triste que se encontraba tigresa

Tigresa: me siento frustrada no sé qué se necesita para que me vea como su hija para que me trata con el cariño que merezco-dijo tigresa ya a poco de llorar

Po: tigresa yo creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es hablar con el de cómo te sientes y estoy seguro que él te entenderá- dijo po mostrándole una sonrisa

Tigresa: po no es tan fácil como lo dice, no puedo llegar y decirle, ¨maestro quiero que me mire como su hija después de tenerme años sin amor¨ pero no creo que lo entiendas- dijo tigresa con una mirada fría de las cuales pocas veces le daba a po

Po: no sabrás lo que es fácil si no lo intentas y si quieres yo estaré a fuera esperando para saber que tal salió todo y serte de ayuda en lo que pueda- dijo po mostrándole una sonrisa- recuerda contaras siempre conmigo

Tigresa: está bien…. lo intentare…. Pero ¿me prometes que estarás ahí?- dijo tigresa sintiéndose como una niña pidiéndole a su padre un regalo

Po: lo prometo, ahora prueba un poco de mis fideos no te aran daño y te aseguro que te harán sentir mejor-dijo po poniendo enfrente de ella el tazón con fideos

Tigresa: supongo que es lo mejor que puedo hacer por lo que me has ayudado po- pensó tigresa y agarro los palillos- buen provecho-dijo antes de empezar a probar un poco

Al primer bocado sintió que su boca conocía mil sabores nuevo para ella era delicioso, sentía que no había algo mejor que estar comiendo esos fideos. Pero no quería que po lo supiera porque pensaba que po le diría que la gran guerrera tigresa necesitaba algo más que tofu

Tigresa: bueno… solo diré que no están tan bueno sigo prefiriendo el tofu y él te-dijo tigresa con una expresión seria

Po solamente dejo caer su cucharon para servir la sopa, se dispuso a salir con una cara de tristeza muy notable.

Tigresa: po espera- grito tigresa para detener a po e intentar disculparse, pero po ya había salido dejando a tigresa con un triste por haber herido a su amigo

**Fin del flashback **

Tigresa: y aunque te dije eso estuviste ahí para apoyarme cuando hable con el maestro y me gane su cariño- dijo tigresa deprimida

Tigresa se dispuso a salir de la despensa y paso directamente a su habitación y comenzó a comer los fideos y como po había dicho no estaban dañados al contrario sabían cómo que lo hubieran preparado apenas hace unos minutos, cuando acabo de comer se dispuso a meditar un rato y fue recordando poco a poco cada momento que paso con po, desde que llego al palacio de jade hasta que se fue a entrenar y decidió hablar con víbora.

Tigresa salió de la habitación para entrar directamente donde víbora, víbora al parecer la estaba esperando porque ya sabía lo que pasaría.

Víbora: me imagino que vienes a hablar sobre lo que te dije en anteriormente ¿cierto?- dijo esta con una ceja levantada

Tigresa: si… necesito saber qué me pasa… porque siento esto por po- dijo tigresa con la cabeza abajo

Víbora: sabes amiga sigo pensando en que es amor y lo puedo asegurar por lo que acabas de decir

Tigresa se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho tenía razón ella había admitido que sentía algo más que amistad por el panda. Antes de que pudiera decir algo víbora tomo la palabra.

Víbora: tigresa tú lo que sientes por él es amor no tienes por qué negarlo- dijo está mostrándole una sonrisa- po no es el tipo de chico que te lastimara para el siempre has sido su favorita

Tigresa comenzó a recordar cada vez que po a estado para ella, cuando más lo ha necesitado no la ha dejado sola, cuando está en problemas el sin pensarlo la ayuda, cuando esta triste él ha estado ahí para consolarla.

Víbora: ahora comprendes amiga que tú lo amas, tu sientes algo muy maravilloso y único por él y sé qué harás lo correcto cuando el regrese-dijo víbora sonriéndole

Tigresa se dispuso a salir pero antes dio media vuelta y abrazo a su amiga- gracias- fue lo único que dijo antes de salir de ahí en dirección a su habitación

Víbora: no tienes nada que agradecer amiga- dijo ella después de que su amiga se había ido

Tigresa había vuelto a su habitación se sentía ya seguro de lo que sentía, de lo que pensaba de ese panda, sabía que lo quería a su lado, no conocía nada del amor y no sabía cuánto duraría pero estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo por amor

Tigresa: ¿amor?- se preguntó ella misma- todavía no sé qué significas pero sé que eres algo hermoso y sentirlo por alguien como po tiene que ser algo sin comparación.

Se miró al espejo y dibujo una sonrisa y derramo unas cuantas lagrimas pero no eran de tristeza al contrario eran de alegría al fin conocía lo ese sentimiento podía llegar a ser feliz a un corazón

Tigresa: definitivamente… lo que siento por ti po es amor-dijo esta llorar

Abrió la venta para dejar que la puesta de sol y el viento dejaran sus sentimientos al aire para que su amado sintiera lo mismo que ella sentía ahora

Tigresa: vuelve pronto po… estaré esperando por ti no importa cuánto tardes… esperare hasta 100 años si es lo que tardas-dijo tigresa

Los pétalos del durazno sagrado se iban con el viento mientras el sol caía para darle paso a la noche aun con una tigresa esperando el regreso de su amado.

**Continuara**

**Bueno aquí el final de otro capítulo de nuestra increíble historia espero que les guste, antes de irme jejejeje he de admitir que me emocione demasiado con este capítulo por eso me ha quedado un poco más largo que los anteriores sin más que decir nos vemos. **

**¡Hasta la próxima! **

Neonblack12


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno disculpen a todos por hacerlos esperar la verdad he tenido ciertos problemas con el internet y no había podido subir el siguiente episodio de este fic bueno quiero aclarar que las actualizaciones de este se darán los días martes y jueves, también quisiera mandar un saludo y agradecimiento a la persona que me ayudo con este capítulo que es por su puesto Master PAO PT sin más que decir que comience el fic**

Capítulo 5: una llegada que lo confunde todo

Ya había pasado otro mes más desde que po comenzó su entrenamiento, tigresa comenzaba a volverse más fuerte, ágil y centrada en sus movimientos todo gracias al sentimiento que por fin pudo expresar hacia el panda.

Todos se encontraban reunidos en el salón de entrenamiento, shifu observaba atentamente a los furiosos embozando una sonrisa ya que todos habían mejorado en el corto tiempo en el que el panda se fue, pero le impresionaba más que su hija superara sus límites y llegara a tener casi el mismo nivel de control que el suyo.

Shifu: Felicidades tigresa lo has hecho mucho mejor que la última vez- dijo este acercándose a su hija

Tigresa: muchísimas gracias maestro- dijo está haciendo una reverencia en señal de respeto

Shifu: muy bien, llama a los demás furiosos al salón de los héroes que tengo que darles una noticia- dijo este en con una mirada seria

Tigresa: ¿de qué se trata maestro? ¿Qué quiere decirnos?- dijo tigresa con intriga

Shifu: pronto lo sabrás hija- dijo este antes de ir y dejar a una confundida tigresa muy pensativa

Tigresa se dirigió a los demás furiosos para darles las indicaciones del maestro, estos al terminar el entrenamiento se dirigieron al salón de los héroes para escuchar el tan importante anuncio de su maestro.

Tigresa: muy bien maestro aquí estamos-dijo ella entrando al salón seguida de los demás furiosos

Mono: que era eso tan importante que quería decirnos maestro

Shifu: muy bien alumnos quiero decirle que tendremos un nuevo estudiante aquí con nosotros su nombre es Xiong quiero que le den la bienvenida-dijo este mostrando a su nuevo discípulo

Xiong era un tigre de bengala, vestía solamente con unos guantes negros con el símbolo de un pájaro volando color dorado y unos shorts marrones con el símbolo de amor en su muslo izquierdo.

Al verlo tigresa se quedó callada sus ojos eran del mismo color que los de po, sin darse cuenta dejo escapar algo que solo fue audible para Vibora

Tigresa: vaya es muy guapo….- dijo esta en susurro pero se tapó la boca cuando escucho lo que había dicho

Xiong: es un gusto conocerlos a todos maestros créanme que será un honor entrenar con tan admirables héroes que salvaron china- dijo este dándoles una reverencia

Shifu: muy bien tigresa quiero que tú le muestres el palacio a xiong y lo conduzcas a donde será su dormitorio

Tigresa: s-s-si maestro-dijo está intentando calmarse después de lo que había dicho hace unos minutos

Tigresa iba caminando junto a xiong pero se le notaba nerviosa y solo se dedicaba a hablar para señor donde estaban y ocasionalmente para hacer una que otra cuanta pregunta, pasaron unos minutos y ella quedo ida en sus pensamientos.

Mente de tigresa:

Porque dije eso… yo a quien amo es a po tal vez solo fue un simple error o me puse a pensar en po… pero sus ojos son igual a los de él y además es un tigre es de mi propia raza no creo que po y yo podamos estar juntos… no, no… que estoy diciendo nuestras razas no me van a detener para amarlo.

Así tigresa continua un buen rato mientras caminaba y hasta llegar a los dormitorios en eso xiong saco de sus pensamientos a la joven maestra.

Xiong: maestra tigresa… ¿le sucede algo?- dijo este preocupado por verla tan callada

Tigresa: no… no es nada solo estaba pensando y no es necesario que me llames maestra solo con tigresa está bien-dijo está volteándolo a ver a los ojos

Xiong: meas… digo tigresa puede acompañarme dentro de mi dormitorio un momento- dijo este con mucha serenidad

Tigresa: mmmm está bien-dijo está dudando del para que le pediría entrar a su dormitorio

Ambos entraron al dormitorio siendo primero xiong el que entrara seguido de tigresa pero al entrar tigresa tropezó y cayó encima de xiong, cuando ambos abrieron los ojos se encontraron uno frente al otro y ambos quedaron sus ojos mientras se perdían en ellos y casi por inercia se juntaron en un beso que duro 1 minuto.

Tigresa después de darse cuenta lo que había pasado se levantó y llevo sus manos a su boca

Tigresa: t-t-tengo que irme- dijo ella saliendo a toda velocidad del lugar, sin darse cuenta de que alguien abía presenciado esa escena…

**Continuara…. **

**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy de nuevo les agradezco a todos que siguieron mi historia y agradezco sus críticas y comentarios positivos, les prometo mejorar para que mis próximos fic sean muchos mejor, un abrazo grande a todos y nos veremos hasta este martes :D**

(neonblack12)


	7. Chapter 7

**Bueno créanme que para mí es un graaaan gusto saber que les gusta mi historia bueno primero quisiera mandarles saludos y agradecimiento a Master PAO PT, ani lawliet, Miguel el romántico je y a las demás personas que leen mi fic créanme que lo hago por ustedes n.n bueno sin más que decir a capitulo.**

Capítulo 6: El regreso del dragón

Tigresa se encontraba en su habitación sin poder creer lo que había hecho, le dio un beso a ese tigre sin haberlo conocido antes, se sentía confundida y a la vez patética ¿Cómo era posible que si amara a po le diera un beso a ese tigre? Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos jamás había sentido tal confusión hasta que quedo totalmente dormida.

Era ya de mañana y el gong levanto a todos los guerreros, cuando salieron de la habitación tigresa y xiong se quedaron viendo por unos instantes hasta que tigresa aparto su mirada, en ese momento apareció el maestro shifu

Shifu: buenos días queridos alumnos

Todos: buenos días maestros-dijeron todos haciendo una reverencia

Shifu: quisiera que salieran afuera estarán contento por lo que verán-dijo shifu caminando hacia donde se encontraba unas escaleras que daban a las escaleras principal

Los furiosos confundidos no hicieron más que acatar las órdenes de su maestro y así bajaron a excepción de tigresa y xiong los cuales se quedaron ahí parados quienes instantáneamente se quedaron viendo

Tigresa: déjame sola xiong-dijo esta con la cabeza baja

Xiong: no puedo hacerlo… lo siento tigresa pero ese beso...-dijo antes de ser interrumpido al escuchar a una tigresa llorando

Tigresa: ese beso no tenía que pasar, yo estaba clara de que mi amor le pertenecía a alguien más-dijo esta con palabras rotas por el llanto

Xiong:...está bien-dijo este y volteo para irse pero se detuvo solo para decirle una última cosa a tigresa- si de verdad lo amaras no te sentirías confundida ni me hubieras besado-dijo bajando las escaleras

Tigresa se quedó en shock xiong tenía razón si amara a po no lo hubiera ni besado ni debió haber dicho eso ayer, sin embargo lo hiso nadie la había obligado ella tomo su decisión y ahora tenía que aceptarlo.

Con shifu y los demás

Antes de llegar se dio cuenta de que su hija no estaba con ellos, pensando que se retrasaría porque necesitaba tiempo para prepararse decidió continuar y darle esta noticia como una gran sorpresa.

Cuando llegaron shifu se dispuso a hablar con todos sus estudiantes

Shifu: muy bien alumnos quiero ¿están listos?-dijo su maestro

Mono: si lo estamos maestro pero de que se trata-dijo mono con duda

Grulla: si maestro estuvo callado hasta llegar aquí-dijo grulla afirmando lo que decía mono

Shifu: ya verán jóvenes guerreros-dijo este levantando la mano-ya puedes salir de donde estas-dijo con una sonrisa

De entre la sombra salió una silueta musculosa con un cierto misterio todos miraron atentamente, la silueta decidió acercarse cada vez más hasta la luz para dejarse ver ante los maestros, la primera en poder percibir quien era fuer Vibora quien quedo sin palabras seguida de grulla, mantis, mono y así hasta llegar a xiong que al verlo quedo totalmente sorprendido de la silueta, cuando esta ya estuvo cerca de los maestros la silueta embozo una sonrisa y se decidió a hablar

¿?: Hola a todos he regresado- dijo mirando a todos para después ver al cielo.

Con tigresa

Ella se encontraba en su cuarto todavía llorando porque lo que le había dicho xiong, en ese momento recordó desde que po llego al palacio como le dijo que se fuera porque este no era su lugar, como derroto a Tai Long, cuando se reirá con él, cuando lo reto a comer más pastelillos, cuando lo abrazo en la cárcel de gomen, cuando pensó que po estaba muero… en ese momento tigresa comenzó a sentirse destrozada y dolida por pensar que po estaba muerto con su vos quebrada hablaba con ella misma.

Tigresa: po no puede estar muerto es cierto que han pasado casi medio año pero él no puede estarlo- tratando de auto convencerse- no puede estarlo el volverá estoy segura

En eso paso por su mente el momento del beso con xiong y no sabía que hacer había disfrutado ese beso y sabía que era también un tigre y que si lo intentaba tal vez sería lo mejor ya que lo sentía por po jamás se daría por ser de diferentes razas.

Tigresa: no… no quiero pensarlo sé que él me ama y yo lo amo demasiado-dijo ya llorando totalmente devastada- en eso cruzo por su mente de nuevo esa frase

¨si realmente lo amaras no estarías confundida ni me hubieses besado¨

Al fin tigresa se dio por vencida a sus pensamientos y no dejaron que escuchase su corazón, esta puso una actitud muy seria y con su expresión fría y sin emociones se dijo así misma

Tigresa: yo soy la maestra tigresa la más fuerte de los furiosos un panda gordo, tonto e inútil jamás podría estar conmigo- dijo ella caminando hasta la puerta, pero su expresión cambio y se dijo a ella misma para que solo ella pudiera escucharse- eso es una mentira

Salió de su habitación solo para encontrarse en la puerta con una gran sorpresa solo pudo llorar de la felicidad y de las ganas de querer abrazar a la persona que estaba en frente suyo solo pudo decir

Tigresa: volviste… sabía que volverías-dijo dándole un abrazo-te extrañe tanto…po

Po: si he vuelto-dijo este en un todo muy frio lo cual tigresa noto

Tigresa: ¿porque estas así po?-pregunto con tristeza la felina

Po solo se quedó en silencio

Tigresa: dime…-dijo con lágrimas

Po solo apretó sus puños y aguanto sus ganas de llorar y su furia

Tigresa: ¡DIME!-le dijo gritando mientras caían sus lagrimas

Po: ¡PORQUE SE LO QUE PASO A NOCHE ENTRE TU Y ESE TIGRE!

**Continuara**

**Espero que les gustara el capítulo espero que no se pierdan el próximo porque traerá sorpresas y llegaremos a la parte más interesante ¿cómo abra visto por el beso entre tigresa y po? ¿Qué será lo que le deparara a po? ¿Tigresa sabrá tomar la decisión correcta? Bueno descúbranlas en el siguiente capítulo amigos n.n**

(neonblack12)


	8. Chapter 8

**Bueno como están queridos amigos hoy les traigo la continuación de este fic espero que lo hayan esperado con ansias porque aquí les traigo la continuación esta vez solo diré que les agradezco a todos por su apoyo y los comentarios que me dan ánimos para seguir con este increíble fic bueno sin más que decir como dicen en mi país: a volarle caña con el capítulo.**

Capítulo 7: las acciones tienen consecuencias

Tigresa se encontraba petrificada no podía creerlo ¿realmente po había visto lo que paso con xiong?, debía serlo porque si no, no hubiera dicho eso sin embargo decidió mentir porque no quería que po se alterara mas

Tigresa: pero ¿de que estas hablando po? Yo nunca me daría un beso con nadie porque yo a quien amo es a ti-dijo esta con un tono triste

Po soltó algunas lágrimas y apretó más sus puños, tigresa pensaba que era porque el beso solo fue culpa de xiong y no de ella y trato de abrazarlo pero la alejo de su lado lo cual a la felina dejo muy sorprendida ¿Por qué po la separo de un abrazo que el necesitaba? En eso po aun con las lágrimas se dispuso a hablar

Po: no puedo creerlo-dijo po llorando y poniendo sus manos en sus ojos para secarse las lágrimas- no puedo creer que me creas tan tonto yo los vi cuando paso y ni si quiera tuvieron la decencia de cerrar su puerta como que si quisieran que lo suyo fuera algo publico

Tigresa: p-pero po… yo nunca quise ese beso…-dijo ella tirándose de rodillas al piso por la forma en que le hablaba el panda

Po: ¿así? Pues eso no es lo que paso a noche yo vi claramente como disfrutabas de ese beso-dijo po y comenzó a contarle a tigresa el cómo vio todo

**Flashback**

Po se encontraba a fuera del valle de la paz su aspecto era totalmente diferente ya no era gordo ahora era musculoso, sus brazos tenían algunas heridas por combates con lobos y cocodrilos bandidos, su ropa ahora era diferente ya que portaba con un short color negro con un símbolo de dragón en la pierna derecha unos protectores en sus manos y un sombrero de paja

Po: vaya tomo tiempo este entrenamiento pero realmente valdrá la pena cuando todos miren lo bueno que me he hecho en el kung fu, he perfeccionado mi propia arte y he despertado los verdaderos poderes del dragón, aun así este poder conllevar una gran responsabilidad –dijo po viendo su mano aun con el protector

Justo cuando entro al valle este se tropezó con una canasta la cual golpeo una carreta con frutas y estas fueron directas a po el cual al ver que todas esas frutas se dirigían rápidamente hacia él se movió rápido y con su palma abierta dio un corte en el aire justamente cuando las frutas cayeron al piso todas estabas rebanadas a la perfección

Po: vaya jejeje soy muy bárbaro-dijo el panda pero sin darse cuenta una sandía le dio en la cabeza y dejándolo todo lleno de dulce

¿?: Supongo que hay cosas que nunca cambiaran-dijo una silueta misteriosa al joven panda

Po: quien anda ahí muéstrese antes de que realice mis increíbles habilidades y eso no te gustara-dijo po poniéndose en posición de batalla

¿?: Tan solo han pasado unos meses y ya te olvidas de esto: ¡PANDA A ENTRENAR!

Al escuchar eso po tubo un escalofrió en su espalda y reconoció de inmediato quien era ese extraño que le hablaba

Po: a si maestro shifu sabe la próxima vez debería decirme que es usted eso me dio un escalofrió en todo mi bárbaro cuerpo-dijo po dejando de temblar un poco por el recuerdo

Shifu: bueno po parece que tus resultados dieron muy buenos frutos- dijo este viendo el físico de po

Po: a si es maestro, muchas gracias por este entrenamiento especial-dijo po haciendo una reverencia para su maestro

Sin embargo este lo levanto y lo tomo por los hombre y dijo- mi querido alumno yo no hice nada tú mismo fuiste quien dio su esfuerzo y consiguió lo que estaba buscando.

Po: muchísimas gracias a un así maestro porque si no me hubiera decidido este cambio después de me hiciera entrara en razón jamás lo habría hecho

Shifu: no hay nada que agradecer po-dijo shifu caminando y antes de irse dirigió su mirada al panda y dijo- puedes ir a descansar po mañana será un largo día

Po: está bien maestro-dijo este dirigiéndose hacia el palacio

Subió las escaleras sin ninguna dificultad esto lo hiso muy feliz ya que de ser el mismo que antes no habría dado ni dos pasos antes de cansarse, sintió que lo mejor que podía hacer era darle la sorpresa a sus amigos mañana por la mañana así que se decidió a ir directamente a su habitación, para que nadie lo viera decidió entrar por la ventana hacia su habitación, se sentía nostálgico después de tanto tiempo volvió a su hogar, pero noto algo distinto había un pequeño sobre que parecía contener algo escrito, decidió tomarlo y se sorprendió al ver que era una carta de tigresa y se apresuró a leerla

Po… gracias por esos fideos que me preparaste,

Realmente estuvieron muy deliciosos,

Bueno lo que realmente querida decirte po es pues,

Que te amo… para mi es difícil escribirlo por jamás

Le había dicho o había sentido esto por alguien,

Espero que vuelvas pronto porque realmente

Quiero decírtelo en persona

Aunque no lo creas con amor

Tigresa

Po no podía creer lo que leía tigresa le estaba diciendo que lo amaba a él aun panda grande y tonto aunque ahora ya no era tan grande quería que tigresa lo viera ahora y decirle lo que sentía por ella pero escucho unas voces que lo detuvieron, con curiosidad asomo la cabeza por la puerta y no pudo creer lo que vio tigresa y a otro tigre darse un beso duro un minuto que para po fue casi una eternidad.

Mente de po

Ella jugo conmigo-se dijo a si mismo

Solamente quería jugar con lo que realmente sentía-dijo po furioso

Pero la amo ella no lo aria- dijo a si mismo tratando de convencerse

Seamos sinceros ella nunca te amo como amaría a alguien diferente a su especie-dijo este con tristeza.

Tigresa salió corriendo y este dijo para sí mismo yo ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí.

**Fin del flashback**

Tigresa se quedó callada no sabía que decir po había presenciado con mucho detalle todo lo que paso, se sentía tan estúpida y tan mal por haber jugado con sus sentimientos así que solo alcanzo a decir una palabra que po llego a escuchar perfectamente

Tigresa: lo siento po-dijo ella llorando mientras se tapaba su cara para que no la viera llorar

Po: un perdón no soluciona nada… entre tú y yo ya nada será igual-dijo po dirigiéndose a su habitación dejando a una tigresa sola y destrozada.

**Continuara…**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo créanme me inspire mucho al hacerlo y ojala que los emocione cuando salga el siguiente sin más que decir hasta la próxima y recuerden si desean ayudarme con el fin pueden mandarme un mensaje y con gusto aceptare su ayuda n.n**

(neonblack12)


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola a todos lamento todos la tardanza pero tuve un viaje lo cual me resulto agobiante ya que bueno no había internet sin embargo les traigo la actualización de este emocionante fic espero que les guste.**

**Para aclarar ahora cuando un personaje esté pensando lo hare entre paréntesis**

Capítulo 8: un suceso inevitable

Un oso panda y un tigre se encontraban peleando en el estanque de las lágrimas sagradas ambos estaban cansados y sangrando de sus brazos a punto de darse el golpe de gracia. Al lado de ellos se encontraba una felina con lágrimas en los ojos sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando.

Tigresa: (como pude permitir que esto pasara, jamás debí enamorarme sabía que esto solo traería tragedia o incluso algo peor) se decía tigresa mientras esta recordaba lo que había pasado hace unas horas atrás.

Palacio de jade (8 horas antes)

Todos se encontraban en el salón de entrenamiento ya que shifu los llamo para darles una noticia que cambiaría las cosas.

Shifu: Muy bien mis queridos estudiantes los he llamado ya que tengo que darles a conocer cierta información nos fue dada hasta esta mañana

Mono: ¿Que sucede maestro?

Shifu: pues….

Shifu no encontraba la manera de cómo decirlo porque hasta a él le preocupaba la situación en que no solo el valle se encontraba si no toda china, pero sin más se decidió a hablar con sus alumnos

Grulla: maestro sea lo que sea que tenga que decirnos sabe que es mejor que lo conozcamos

Shifu: muy bien, lo que sucede es que según informes del nuevo emperador Tai Long ha escapado

Todos estaban asombrados no podían creer que después de tanto tiempo Tai Long escapara de la nueva prisión de máxima seguridad (hecha después de que po derrotara a sheng)

Xiong: Está diciendo que el tigre más fuerte que ha sido capaz de derrotar no rinocerontes, leones y hasta lobos salvajes ha escapado ¿Cómo es eso posible?

Víbora: Hay cosas de Tai Long que debes conocer y una de ellas es que tienen muchas habilidades y lamentablemente el escape es una de ellas

Shifu: pero no solo es eso maestra, también nos han informado que sheng está vivo y han unido fuerzas para destruir el valle

Todos ahora estaban más confusos y sorprendidos que antes cómo es posible que tai long y sheng unieran fuerzas pero lo que más los confundía era ¿Cómo sheng sobrevivió a la explosión después de la batalla con po?

Shifu: Ni yo lo se mis jóvenes estudiantes pero algo es seguro el guerrero dragón y ustedes tienen que estar listo porque según los informes ellos estarán aquí en menos de 3 meses.

Mientras tanto en el estanque de las lágrimas

Po se encontraba meditando cada momento de lo que paso en su entrenamiento desde que entro al bosque hasta el ayer el día en que todos sus sentimientos se fueron apagando uno por uno.

Po: no puedo creer que ella y ese tigre se hayan besado después de leer de ella lo que sentía, después de haberle dado cada centímetro de mi amor, después de que me ilusionara pensando que yo podía ser correspondido

Po no soporto más y salió de su meditación y comenzó a golpear unas rocas destruyéndolas una por una para deshacer su rabia y paso así 1 hora pero su rabia no se disminuía al contrario iba aumentándose pero sin darse cuente una felina lo estaba observando

Tigresa: Po… yo no sabía que esto te haría daño a ti… por favor perdóname

Po: Recuerda lo que te dije ayer tigresa las cosas no serán para nada igual sabiendo que jugaste con lo único que nadie pudo nunca quitarme… mis sentimientos hacia ti

Tigresa comenzó a llorar por las palabras de po, jamás había sentido tanto dolor como lo sentía ahora, solo quería estar con él pero se preguntaba a sí misma como podía estar con el después de lo que hiso es cierto que ella no fue la única con culpa del beso pero fue ella misma quien lo inicio

Po estaba a punto de irse cuando una voz lo detuvo

¿?: Porque no arreglamos esto de una buena vez guerrero dragón

Po se detuvo y volteo a ver y solo alcanzo a decir- estaba esperando que salieras de tu escondite tu y yo tenemos algo pendiente Xiong

Xiong: Muy bien guerrero dragón cuando gustes- este adopto su posición de batalla

Po: Esta bien es hora de que sientas el trueno-dijo este también adoptando su posición de batalla

Sin más Xiong se lanzó con unas fuertes combinaciones hacia po dejándolo en el suelo pero po se levantó rápido y de con gran velocidad se lanzó hacia xiong propinándole un buen golpe en el mentó mandándolo a volar hacia el estanque.

Po: ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?

Xiong: Hahaha por favor no es ni la mitad de lo que puedo hacer pero eta bien pongámonos serios

Xiong se levantó y con gran velocidad comenzó a darles golpes tras golpe a po, po solo podía esquivar los golpes de xiong ya que no encontraba ninguna apertura que le diera suficiente espacio para golpearlo, sin embargo en un descuido resbalo y xiong logro golpearlo directamente en la cara mandándolo a volar unos 10 metros atrás, xiong pensaba que todo había acabado sin embargo po logro recuperarse y levantarse rápidamente.

Xiong: Eres muy insistente ¿que no entiendes?, no podrás ganarme ya vistes mi fuerza y la tuya no es lo suficiente para hacerme daño

Po: Muy bien… no tenía pensado utilizar esta técnica pero al parecer no me quedara otra si deseo ganar

Po comenzó a apretar sus puños y cerro sus ojos

Xiong: Que acaso estás listo para perder, bueno sea lo que sea no te daré tiempo de que lo hagas

Po abrió sus ojos de golpe y se movió más rápido que antes y comenzó a golpear a xiong con mucha fuerza hasta mandarlo a volar pero antes que callera al suelo po lo tomo de la cola y lo lanzo hasta el cielo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos po que estaba enzima de xiong comenzó a dar vueltas mientras le daba un abrazo de oso incapacitando su movida

Xiong: ¿¡qué tienes planeado panda!? Si chocamos podríamos morir

Po: mi plan no es morir pero si ganarte

Unos cuantos centímetros antes de tocar el suelo po soltó a xiong y dio un salto para atrás para ver como xiong se estrellaba sin embargo esa caída afecto también a po ya que algunas piedras fueron capaces de darle a su brazo izquierdo

Po: jadeando* p-p-parece q-que l-lo logre

Xiong: lastimado* n-no esté seguro panda

Po: (no puedo más estoy en mi limite todo lo que me queda es una técnica si falla el ganara… no… tiene que funcionar)

Xiong: (ese ataque fue demasiado fuerte casi no me quedan fuerzas para seguir solo me queda algo por hacer si no funciona estaré acabado)

Estanque de lágrimas (Actualidad)

Xiong: Este es el final po quien acierte el siguiente golpe ganara

Po: Es exactamente lo que iba a decirte pero bueno espero que estés listo

Po y Xiong salieron a toda velocidad cuando en sus palmas comenzaron a formarse llamas en el caso de Xiong un color roja y azul y en po negro y blanco.

Po: (este es el final pero el ganador…)

Xiong: (no importa lo que pase pero el ganador…)

Xiong y Po: (¡SERE YO!)

Pero cuando estaban a punto de chocar se escuchó a una felina gritar y salir a toda velocidad contra ellos

Tigresa: ¡BASTA!

**Continuara…**

**Espero que les gustara bueno se que no ha sido uno de mis mejores trabajos pero espero que les haya gustado al menos un poquito no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo que con un gustazo lo subiré pronto.**

(Neonblack12)


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola a todos mis queridos lectores, les traigo la continuación de esta emocionante historia anunciando también que muy pronto comenzare con la realización de otro fic solo que este será un tanto distinta.**

**Disculpen la demora pero sufrí un ligero accidente que lamentablemente me dejo unos meses en el hospital por lo cual no pude adelantar los capítulos que tenía planeado sin más vamos al capitulo**

Capítulo 9: consecuencias

Una gran nube de humo se formó en todo el campo, no podía visualizarse nada pero tan pronto comenzó a disiparse el humo pudo observarse a un tigre y un panda ambos con sus puños en sus rostros, pero ninguno se movía mientras una felina caía de rodillas no podía creer que cada acontecimiento fue por su culpa.

Los dos contrincantes se miraron fijamente y no alanzaron a decir una sola palabra ya que cayeron al mismo tiempo quedando inconscientes y mal heridos. Habían pasado 2 días desde la gran batalla de xiong y po, estos se encontraban todavía descansando ya que la batalla les consumió mucha energía.

Afuera de la enfermería se encontraba el maestro shifu peleando verbalmente con tigresa

Shifu: ¿Cómo es que paso esto? *enojado

Tigresa: lo...Lo siento todo ha sido mi culpa*cabeza abajo

Shifu: Es que no lo entiendo… ¡Dos de mis alumnos peleando sin autorización!

¿?: No fue su culpa maestro (se escuchó una vos detrás de la puerta)

Tigresa y shifu: Voltearon a ver quién era el que hablaba, era po quien se había levantado después de haber sido vendado en diversas partes de su cuerpo

Po: Como sabe xiong y yo decidimos luchar por nuestra cuenta, lo hicimos sin permiso, yo lo siento maestro

Shifu: Con un lo siento no se solucionara nada, sin embargo ahora esas demasiado herido así que tu castigo será dado en cuanto estés totalmente bien

Shifu se fue dejando solo a tigresa y a po, esta se encontraba feliz de ver a su amigo mejor e intento agradecerle por lo que le dijo a shifu sin embargo po salió de la habitación y se dispuso a hablar antes que ella.

Po: No me malinterpretes solo no podía dejar que otros tomaran la responsabilidad que tengo por eso le dije a shifu lo sucedido pero sigo manteniendo lo que te dije ya nada será como antes.

Tigresa: Po…fue lo único que llego a decir ya que este se levantó para dirigirse a su habitación, no podía creer que lo estaba perdiendo después de aclarar sus sentimientos, saber que todo había pasado por un tonto error que ella misma ocasiono

Después de un mes, cuando po ya se encontraba en un mejor estado, tigresa comenzó a caminar hacia el durazno de la sabiduría, se sentía destrozada por las palabras tan duras del ser que más amaba, al llegar noto que víbora se encontraba ahí decidió irse hasta que la voz de la reptil la hiso volear de repente.

Víbora: tigresa podríamos hablar un momento- la maestra tenía un semblante triste lo cual era muy raro en ella

Tigresa se sentía muy mal, sin embargo su amiga la necesitaba y era su turno de escucharla, se sentó a su lado y se dispuso a hablar-Claro que necesitas víbora-intento mostrar una sonrisa para relajar a su amiga

Víbora: lo que sucede es que me siento celosa…- se notaba la tristeza en su voz

Tigresa: Víbora sé que no puedo ayudare mucho en esto pero, cuéntame que te sucedió tal vez eso te haga sentir mejor

Vibora: suspiro y comenzó con su relato-bien lo que paso…

**Flashback Vibora**

Iba por el valle por algo para la cena ya que esta vez me tocaría hacer la cena a mí y quería preparar algo muy especial por el regreso de po, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo vi y ya había olvidado como se sentía ver a todos tan contento

De pronto vi como grulla iba caminando en compañía de una felina de pelaje castaño oscuro, traía un chaleco parecido al de tigresa pero de un color verde, unos pantalones oscuros en su frente había una seña de media luna

Grulla: no sabes cuánto te extrañe mei ling-caminando junto a ella

Mei ling: a mí también me hiciste mucha falta grulla, nada se siente igual desde que no estas-al decirlo sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rojizo

Grulla: v-vaya mei ling n-no sabía que te sentías así…-pero antes que pudiera decir algo mei ling ya lo estaba besando

No pude soportarlo más y Salí corriendo sentí como unas lágrimas salían de mis ojos y subí cuanto más rápido pude por alguna razón no estaba triste si no molesta, así que decidí ir aquí al durazno de la sabiduría a meditar un poco.

**Fin del flashback**

Tigresa: debió ser muy duro… pero creo que estas demostrando que grulla te gusta es algo bueno ¿no?

Pero antes que pudiera contestar fueron llamadas por su maestro ordenándoles a todos que fueran inmediatamente al salón de entrenamiento, todos se dirigieron ahí pero lo que les extraño fue que po no estuviera presente, sin embargo antes de que alguien decidiera hablar el maestro se posó delante de todos con una mirada llena de tristeza.

Mono: Que pasa maestro porque nos llamo

Shifu: bien alumnos como saben hace un mes dos de nuestros queridos compañeros y mis más queridos estudiantes tuvieron una pelea sin mi permiso pues su castigo ya fue decidido

Mantis: cual su castigo maestro

Shifu:…..no se… no sé cómo decírselos

Vibora: Maestro no creo que haya sido algo tan malo

Xiong: La verdad si lo fue Vibora… creo a alguien en especial esta noticia le dolerá-dijo está dando una mirada rápida a tigresa sin que ella se diera cuenta- el castigo del panda fue- pero fue interrumpido por shifu

Shifu: el castigo del panda… digo del guerrero dragón… fue dejar el palacio de jade para siempre…

Todos (menos xiong): ¿¡QUE!?

**Continuara…**

**Bueno hasta aquí con el capítulo gracias a todos por leerlo créanme que me gusta leer sus comentarios ojala no terminen de venir así que en cuanto pueda les daré el siguiente capítulo gracias a todos se les quiere a todos cuídense mucho y hasta el siguiente capítulo.**

(Neonblack)


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 10: Un encuentro inesperado

Tigresa se encontraba conmocionada por lo que acababa de escuchar que po, ese panda risueño, torpe, gracioso, tierno había sido exiliado del palacio, ¿Cómo era posible?, sin ni siquiera esperar a que su maestro terminara ella salió todavía sumida en sus pensamientos, llego hasta su habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí, se tiro a su cama y desahogo todo su dolor derramando cada lagrima que estuvo guardando desde que escucho esa noticia que rompió su corazón de la manera más cruel posible.

Todos los demás furiosos se encontraban igual sabían que la pelea entre xiong y po seria reprendida pero jamás pensaron que su maestro sería capaz de llegar a tales grados, bueno si maestro era estricto pero llegar a desterrar al mismo guerrero dragón, en cuanto los bandidos lo supieran atacarían sin dudarlo.

Por otro lado shifu se encontraba en el estanque de lágrimas sagradas meditando sobre las opciones tomadas y sobre cómo sus alumnos tomaron la noticia del guerrero dragón, sin embargo solo shifu sabía lo que paso realmente

Shifu(mente): Tener que mentirles a mis alumnos por lo que decidiste guerrero dragón, espero que sepas lo que haces-abrió los ojos lentamente para voltear al cielo-como fue que accedí

**Flashback**

Shifu se encontraba meditando en su cuarto, hasta que escucho que tocaban su puerta, con su paciencia al límite después de ver como dos de sus alumnos peleaban sin su permiso decidió dirigirse a abrir la puerta para decirle a quien sea que no era lugar ni momento para hablar

Shifu: Sea quien sea no estoy de hu…- no termino la frase ya que no había nadie cuando abrió la puerta

¿?: Maestro que acaso no vio cuando entre-dijo una vos detrás del panda rojo

Shifu rápidamente volteo y se encontró con un panda vendado y con una expresión seria, tal parecía que lo que fuera que necesitaba hablar con él sería algo que cambiaría totalmente no solo su vida, sino también la de los demás, así que decidió guardar silencio y le hiso un ademan al panda para que se dispusiera a hablar

Po: Maestro he venido ante usted para pedirle un favor

Shifu: Guerrero dragón ¿Por qué vienes a mi habitación, entras sin mi permiso y me pides un favor tan de repente?

Po: El porque es simple maestro… he decidido irme del valle de la paz para siempre… entiendo si su respuesta es un no rotundo… pero ya he tomado la decisión

Shifu: ¡Y COMO QUIERES QUE DIGA QUE SI A TAN FALTA DE MADURES!

Po: Maestro por favor no se altere pero quiero que me entienda… este ya no es mi lugar, no desde que xiong está aquí, usted mejor que nadie ha sabido lo que yo he sentido por tigresa durante estos meses, sin embargo lo sucedido con xiong lo cambio todo y por eso si me quedo aquí mi paz interior se verá muy afectada

Shifu se quedó callado, el bien sabia sobre los sentimientos que po guardaba por tigresa y tenía razón últimamente tanto xiong como tigresa estaban muy pensativos y para más la pelea llego a aclararlo todo xiong sentía algo por tigresa, shifu tomo los hombros del guerrero blanco y negro para después verlo a los ojos.

Shifu: Po quiero que entiendas que esta decisión que estas tomando no es cualquier cosa sabes lo que les ocasionara a los demás saber que te iras, para mi tú has sido como un hijo, me has enseñado mucho tanto desde que derrotaste a Tai Long.

Po: lo se maestro y para mí ha sido como un segundo padre, por eso no quiero que les diga que me he ido por mi cuenta mejor dígales que fui desterrado por haber deshonrado el kung fu… al menos así podre irme en paz.

Shifu: Esta bien guerrero dragón solo… ten cuidado en tu viaje.

Po: La tendré maestro.

**Fin del flashback**

Mientras ya afueras del valle de la paz una figura con un sombrero de paja y una capa viajaba hacia donde el destino le deparara, después de despedirse de su padre, que a duras penas lo dejo irse ya que él no estaba listo para decirle adiós a su único hijo, sin embargo él le dijo que volvería.

Estuvo caminando durante unas 3 horas, cuando divisó que el sol se ocultaba decidió acampar en una pequeña cueva cerca de la montaña Lou-gun, encendió una pequeña fogata para calentarse y calentar una tetera con unas hojas de té que llevaba en un pequeña mochila.

Po: Te dije que las cosas cambiarían tigresa… tú al fin te quedaras con xiong… sin embargo sé que este dolor no saldrá tan fácilmente, y por más que odie a xiong, por más que desee estar contigo ya no es posible.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se hizo de noche, las suaves brisas heladas daban directamente en el rostro del panda, se deleitaba viendo las estrellas cada una parecía que trataban de darle un mensaje, como que dirección tomar, o sobre lo que le ha de deparar el destino ahora que comenzaba un viaje solo, bajo la mirada recordando cada momento con cada furioso… pero sobre todo en tigresa, desde que llego al palacio, hasta cuando lo llamo maestro, desde el abrazo en gomen, hasta ella recibiendo el disparo del cañón de sheng.

Po: Pensar que esto termino así tú con otro tigre y yo tomando un camino diferente… quien diría que el destino realmente no nos quiere juntos… el maestro oogwey se decepcionaría si supiera que el guerrero dragón se dejó llevar por una chica, dejando todas sus responsabilidades a un lado.

Levanto la vista y pudo observar a lo lejos una estrella fugar, en el acto cerro sus ojos y con toda la fuerza y esperanza que tenía pidió su deseo esperando que solo esta vez fuera a cumplirse

Po: deseo ser más fuerte, más radical tanto que no sienta ya nada de dolor y menos por un amor que no podrá ser

¿?: Eso puede arreglarse

Volteo a ver y sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían, vio dos figuras encapuchadas pero que sin embargo logro observar los rostros de ellos dos, su corazón se detuvo, sus manos no le respondían parecía una pesadilla traída del lugar más profundo de su ser

Po: N-n-no Puede s-ser

¿?: Hola de nuevo guerrero dragón

**Continuara… **

**Bueno hasta aquí otro de los grandes capítulos de este bárbaro fic espero que les haya gustado intentare subir el próximo lo más pronto posible recuerden que sus comentario son mi fuerza para seguir escribiendo alguna pregunta no duden en ponerla en los comentario, nos vemos y hasta la siguiente**

(Neonblack)


	12. Chapter 12

**Bueno amigos aquí me tienen de nuevo trayéndoles la continuación de este emocionante fic antes que nada como siempre agradeciéndoles a todos por seguir leyéndolo, y si las sombras son Tai Long y sheng hahaha aunque claro en este capítulo entenderán por qué decidí ponerlos hasta ahora, como siempre quiero agradecer a las personas que han estado pendiente del fic y no se preocupen seguiré subiendo los capítulos más seguidos, bueno sin más que decir comencemos con el capítulo.**

Capítulo 11: Mirando al pasado

El guerrero dragón no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían delante de él estaban las dos personas que el mismo había derrotado, los creía muertos, jamás se imaginó que los tendría delante de él, sin pensarlo dos veces se colocó en posición de batalla y se dispuso a atacar sin embargo las dos figuras no se movieron al contrario se sentaron y le hicieron un ademan para que se sentara. Este desconfiado se sentó pero manteniendo una expresión seria y muy atenta a lo que ellos dos pudieran hacer.

Po: ¿Qué es lo que quieren sheng y tú, Tai Long?

Sheng: Al parecer no me has olvidado guerrero dragón

Tai Long: Dime ¿qué haces tan lejos del valle de la paz creí que eras su protector? Y de repente estas solo en una cueva en las montañas más peligrosas de toda china

Po: ¿Por qué se supone que debería decírtelo, además ustedes se supone que deberían estar muertos?

Sheng: me encantaría contarte la historia de cómo sobrevivimos y todo eso pero ¿no crees que él te acompañaría bien el ambiente?

Sin más po tomo la tetera y comenzó a servir tres tazas de té y le entrego una a sheng y otra a Tai Long, así comenzaron a tomar él te, sin embargo po no sabía porque se sentía tan tranquilo algo en ellos había cambiado por alguna razón ya no sentía esa sensación de amenaza o de ira en ellos, quería preguntarles pero antes de que pudiera hablar fue interrumpido.

Sheng: bueno ¿de quién quieres escuchar la explicación primero de Tai o de mí?

Po: Mmmm me gustaría oír la de Tai Long primero, si no es mucha molestia

Tai Long: No es ninguna molestia bueno creo que empezare desde el momento en el que me derrotaste…

**Flashback**

Me encontraba sin fuerzas casi al borde de la muerte, maldiciendo en mi interior por haber sido derrotado por un panda gordo y torpe, pero que más podía decir era mi orgullo quien hablaba el maldito orgullo que shifu me había hecho considerar como mi único y fiel amigo, pensando que era mi fin cerré los ojos esperando estar en el maldito infierno para pudrirme, sin embargo no fue así comencé a abrir mis ojos lentamente hasta poder divisar una pequeña cabaña, no era la mejor ni mejor cuidada sin embargo tenía un aire familiar, comencé a levantarme y pude ver a una loba de piel gris que preparaba un poco de té y al verme sonrió y se dirigió hacia mí.

¿?: ¿Cómo te sientes?

Tai Long: bien… podrías decirme ¿dónde estos? Y ¿Quién eres?

¿?: O si, lo siento bueno estas en mi casa y mi nombre es shana, tú debes ser Tai Long

Tai Long: Así es ¿sabes que si no estuviera débil te arrancaría la garganta y te dejaría morir mientras me quedo con cada una de tus pertenecías?

Shana: si sé que podrías hacerlo… pero no lo harás… no solo porque tienes dudas si no porque te parezco linda

Abrí de par en par los ojos como había sabido ella que tenía dudas y más como sabía que muy adentro de mí que ella resultaba linda, comenzó a tornar sus mejillas con un leve color carmín, esto no pasó desapercibido por la loba a lo cual solo rio un poco y sin previo aviso me abrazo, no lo comprendí al principio, pero comencé a pasar tiempo con ella y me di cuenta que ya no era el mismo, ya no buscaba venganza, ni ganas de conquistar, ni de aterrar, ahora solo quería pasar tiempo con ella, no sé cómo explicarlo pero era como si ella fuera lo único que necesitara ,pasaron los meses y me convertí en alguien calmado, estratégico, menos impulsivo y claro tome el valor suficiente para pedirle a shana que fuera mi pareja, ella parecía que lo espero desde hace mucho, ahora si nada me faltaba.

Un día me di cuenta de que irías a gongmen y decidí ir para disculparme por todo lo que hice anteriormente, sin embargo cuando llegue fue demasiado tarde, me habían dicho que habías muerto, pensando que nunca podría verte de nuevo y al menos disculparme por todo los errores y todo el daño que te cause.

**Fin del flashback**

Tai Long: Por eso me sorprendí al verte aquí y quería disculparme por todo guerrero dragón

Po: Por favor dime po

Tai Long: Esta bien… po

Po: ¿Vaya así que tienes pareja?

Tai Long: Así es ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado porque desde que ella está conmigo ciento que no hay nada que pueda hacer

Sheng: supongo que ahora es mi turno ¿no es así?

Po: Aahhhh si lo siento sheng jejejeje lo había olvidado

Sheng: sí, claro, bueno como sea mi historia es un poco parecida a la de Tai

**Flashback (2)**

Pensé que estaba muerto, fui vencido por un tonto panda, pensé ser capaz de controlar los hilos del destino y mostrarles que se equivocaban, ¡ja! Que tonto fui el maldito destino nadie lo detiene, ahora mismo mis padres deben estar decepcionados, bueno más de lo que ya deban estar, creo que iré al infierno creo que solo ahí seré tratado como lo que soy alguien de la realeza, pero hasta ahí se burlaran de mi… que humillante y patética muerte.

¿?: Oye te encuentras bien… que pregunta más tonta obvio que no estás bien si no podrías responderme

Vaya que vos más molesta, que no entienden ¡Déjenme morir tranquilo de una maldita vez!, que nadie comprende que morir para mi es lo mejor…

¿?: No puedo dejarte solo aquí será mejor que te lleve a mi casa

Sentí que me jalaban y me llevaban… fue lo único que sentí hasta quedar completamente desmayado, no sé cuándo recobre la conciencia solo sé que fue de golpe y estaba sudando y respirando entre cortado como si hubiera vivido una pesadilla dentro de otra pesadilla, pude notar una figura que se acercaba a mí, me quede quieto, esa figura era idéntica a la de mi madre, sin pensar en nada abrase a esa sombra cuanto más pude y comencé a llorar, no sé porque, ni el como pero me sentía reconfortado al estar ahí.

Sheng: No… No estas decepcionada de mí

¿?: Decepcionada porque

Escuchar esa vos fue como agua fría desperté y me di cuenta de la realidad, era una pava con plumas hermosas, unos ojos muy bellos y brillantes y una sonrisa que jamás pensé que conocería, por alguna razón me sentía tonto, me sentía que no era yo y no sabía si eso era bueno.

Sheng: ¿Q-q-quien eres tú?

¿?: Oooo lo siento lo olvidaba mí nombre es asuna, mucho gusto, pero podrías decirme ¿a qué te referías con decepcionarme?

Sheng: ¿No sabes quién soy yo?

Asuna: Lo ignoro totalmente

Sheng: ¿QUE? Soy el famoso lord sheng el más grande emperador, de gongmen, destructor de toda la tribu de pandas ¿que no lo has escuchado?

Asuna: ahí no, la verdad no jejejeje

Esa chica me colma la paciencia, si no fuera por su belleza creo que la mataría, bueno eso y que no puedo ni moverme, que alguien la mate antes de que me atreva a matarla yo, sin embargo comencé a hablar con ella sobre diversas cosas, nunca pensé que ella viviera en el bosque todo este tiempo, fui entendiendo que sin tener nada ella era feliz, sin necesidad de tenerlo todo ella sentía que era dichosa… me recupere totalmente y ella iba a despedirse de mi pero… no sé qué me paso pero no me fui al contrario entre de nuevo a su casa y solo atine a decir ¨quiero quedarme un poco más contigo¨.

Simplemente pasó el tiempo y en una exploración me encontré con esta cueva y he venido todos los días para pensar en todo lo malo que he hecho y poder algún día remediarlo todo.

**Fin del flashback**

Sheng: Y así paso todo ahora entiende mejor porque….

No termino de decirlo porque po ya estaba dormido, al parecer la noche era perfecta para la siesta, sheng tenía un tic en el ojos, tenía ganas de golpear al panda sin embargo no lo hiso solo resoplo y alcanzo a decir algo solo audible para el mismo ¨Esto me pasa por bueno¨, sin más decidió tomar su capa y ponerla en el piso para disponerse a dormir, antes vio a Tai Long y vio que este ya se encontraba dormido, el pavo real solo sonrió y se dispuso a dormir.

Sheng: Mañana continuaremos las explicaciones…

**Continuara…**

**Buuuuuuuuueno espero que les haya gustado hahaha créanme estoy feliz de escribir para ustedes antes que nada quiero mandarle un gran saludo y gran gracias a Master PAO PT por tu ayuda y tu infinito apoyo créeme hablar contigo me da ideas para mi fic, A Aní Lawliet por venir siguiendo mi historia desde que comenzó además de sus comentarios de ánimo, jeffersongongora creme que tus comentarios me han dado ideas además que me han sacado varias risas, A Miguel el romántico je que sin darse cuenta también me ha dado ideas para mi historia, A Maestra Vibora por seguir con el fic que va en buena trayectoria, en fin gracias a todos recuerden cualquier duda o pregunta me la dicen me despido y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo ¡sayonara!**

(Neonblack12)


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola a todos sé que paso un laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargo tiempo desde que subí un nuevo capítulo pero realmente me han salido ciertos contratiempos que no me dejaron continuar con el fic en el tiempo requerido. Pero volví (fuegos artificiales y mucha música) y tengo pensado continuar con el fic y empezar con mi siguiente proyecto en dos días cuando mucho, así que sin más que decir y agradeciéndoles a todos por la espera y por las ansias de querer volver a leer mi fic vamos al capítulo :D.**

Capítulo 12: El comienzo de un viaje

La mañana había llegado al valle de la paz, los pájaros cantaban, el sol salía como de costumbre y una maestra del estilo del tigre era ovacionada por todos en el valle. Parecía como si todos se hubieran olvidado por completo del ex guerrero dragón. Sin embargo en el caso de tigresa no era así se sentía devastada, preguntándose ¿Por qué ella ocasiono todo esto? Sin más decidió retirarse al palacio de jade.

Caminaba a paso lento y sin ganas de llegar hasta arriba ya que sabía que no vería aquella mirada de un dulce panda que sin importar si estuviera enojada, triste, seria o como estuviese le brindaría una dulce sonrisa y un ¨Qué bueno que has vuelto tigresa¨. No quería aceptarlo pero le desgarraba la idea de saber que no estaba cerca y no tener ni la más mínima noticia de él. Sin darse cuenta llego hasta las puertas del palacio y sin ánimos las abrió dejando ver a sus compañeros con pequeñas sonrisas y con lágrimas en los ojos, le pareció algo raro así que se acercó para ver qué pasaba.

Tigresa: ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Mono: Pues acabamos de recibir una carta que no pensamos que llegaría nunca.

Tigresa: ¿A qué te refieres mono?

Mono: Me refiero a que recibimos una carta de po, pensábamos que no volveríamos a saber nada… pero aquí está la prueba de que todavía nos recuerda.

Al escuchar eso tigresa quedo en shock, hace solo unos momentos estaba pensando en po y en estos instantes había una carta ¿pero cómo era posible?, su padre no permitiría una carta de un exiliado del valle era una regla del gran consejo de kung fu y una ley que el emperador de china había promovido desde que los pavorreales sucedieron el trono.

Vibora: La verdad ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que po se fue, 2 meses para ser exactos y tan solo esta mañana zeng llego con una carta sin destinatario diciendo que un encapuchado se la dio para que fuera enviado a los cuatro furiosos.

Grulla: No sabemos todavía porque dijo cuatro furiosos no hemos terminado de leer la carta pero si quieres podemos leerla para ti también.

Tigresa: S-s-i po-por-f-favor.

Grulla: Muy bien ¿podría volver a comenzar desde el principio mantis?

Mantis: Muy bien ahí va así que escuchen con mucha atención.

_Carta de po_

_Hola a todos ha pasado un largo tiempo ¿no?, bueno tengo mucho que contarles,_

_Desde que fui desterrado del valle comenzó un largo viaje y créanme no es fácil,_

_Sin embargo me encontré con viejos amigos y desde entonces viajo con ellos,_

_He visto cosas que nunca en mi vida me hubiera imaginado y he aprendido técnicas bárbaras,_

_Pero también he sentido miedo y más de una vez estuve al bode de la muerte,_

_Quiero que sepan que los extraño, las bárbaras bromas de mono y seguro han mejorado,_

_Las charlas alentadoras de Vibora, sé que todos se sentirán bien mientras tu estés,_

_Los consejos e historias de mantis, no dejes de dar ninguna de los 2 queridos amigos,_

_Los dibujos tan hermosos de grulla, siempre me han encantado todavía guardo el que me diste,_

_Que puedo decir, los extraño a todos aunque no esté cerca sepan que están conmigo siempre,_

_Sigan esforzándose para proteger al valle junto al nuevo guerrero dragón,_

Mantis no termino de leer como era posible que po supiera que ya habían dado el título de guerrero dragón, nadie podía articular ni una sola palabra en especial tigresa que dejo caer unas cuantas lagrimas por creer que le arrebato el título que desde un principio le correspondió a po.

Vibora: Tranquila tigresa no es tu culpa… Desde un principio no querías ese título tuviste que aceptarlo a la fuerza

Tigresa: Aun así…. Si yo no hubiera besado ha xiong y hubiera hecho algo antes de que la pelea entre ellos comenzara todavía estaría aquí

Mantis: Tranquila tigresa terminemos de leer la carta para que veas que todo estará bien

_(Reanudando la carta de po)_

_Sé que tigresa es la poseedora del título y tranquilos no estoy molesto,_

_Gracias a todos sé que no podré volver al valle ya nunca más,_

_Por favor despídanme de mi padre y díganle que lo quiero mucho,_

_Adiós amigos,  
Adiós Maestros,  
Adiós guerrera dragón._

_SI Los grandes del kung fu lo quieren nos volveremos a encontrar._

_Con cariños: Po ping _

_(_En una lejana aldea)

Po se encontraba vagando junto con sheng y Tai Long en busca de un maestro del estilo del lobo el cual le habían comentado algo acerca de un pueblo donde habitaban pandas y de paso aprender un poco del estilo del lobo, estuvieron buscándolo toda una tarde sin éxito hasta que se cruzaron con una encapuchada de pelaje blanco como la nieve que los invito a pasar a su morada para hablar con ellos.

¿?: Gracias por acompañarme a mi casa es un gusto recibir al ex hijo de shifu, al antiguo gobernador de china y al poderoso guerrero dragón.

Po: Disculpe si sueno mal educado pero ¿Cómo es que nos conoce?

¿?: Digamos que todos saben de ustedes en especial yo porque pude predecir que vendrían y que estaban buscando a un maestro que los llevara al lugar donde todos los pandas coexisten en paz.

Sheng: Pues está en lo correcto pero ¿cómo lo sabe?

Tai Long: A juzgar por lo que dice y por lo que nos está contando tengo una pequeña teoría de quién es usted y el porque nos ha traído aquí.

¿?: ¿Así? Y dígame señor Tai Long quien cree que soy yo.

Tai Long: hahaha es obio usted es el maestro que hemos estado buscando y si lo niega sabré que está mintiendo.

¿?: Estas en lo correcto yo soy la maestra Kuran del estilo del lobo y déjenme decirles mis queridos amigos que un nuevo viaje les espera.

**Continuara…**

**Buenooo hasta aquí el siguiente capítulo espero que les haya gustado y ojala que sea de su agrado les agradezco su paciencia y su constante apoyo para que la historia siga su curso, los quiero mucho y recuerden siempre que para que alguien disfrute de lo que uno crea es necesario creer en uno mismo, hasta la próxima.**

**(Neonblack12)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola a todos bueno aquí vuelvo con mi increíble, extraordinario, magnifico, encantador… ejem...Ejem me desvié del tema, como decía aquí Neonblack con el siguiente capítulo de nuestra historia y si dije NUESTRA porque no solo soy yo quien la hago si no también ustedes porque esta historia no sería nada si ustedes n estuvieran aquí, bueno agradezco a todos por mantenerse al tanto de esta historia, sin más que decir vamos con el capítulo.**

Capítulo 13: Acercamiento

**-POV Po-**

Han pasado ya cinco meses desde que salimos de viaje Tai, Sheng, la maestra Kuran y yo, el viaje no ha sido fácil pero cada vez nos acercamos más a encontrar la aldea donde se habitan los pandas, he de admitir que estoy emocionado porque por fin conoceré a mi especie, sin embargo también siento miedo de que puedan hacer al ver a sheng digo sé que el los ataco y que destruyo a la aldea, además de muchos habitantes de los cuales muchos eran niños y viejos…. Creo que eso no ayuda en nada, bueno solo será esperar para ver que pasara.

¿Todavía no hemos llegado a donde se supone que vamos?- pregunte sin ánimos

Sheng: Calma po solo hemos avanzado dos kilómetro desde el pueblo.

Tai Long: Oye tranquilo sheng no veo que tiene de malo descansar un poco recuerda que no hemos hecho nada más que estar caminando de aquí para haya.

Wow jamás en mi vida pensé que llegaría estar viajando junto al alumno, hijo y ex convicto de shifu, El pavorreal que prácticamente casi extingue a mi especie y a una maestra legendaria del arte del lobo. Cualquiera diría que esto es una locura y si yo me incluyo pero es una locura muy bárbara porque bueno después de no saber absolutamente nada de mi especie que de repente estemos siguiendo su rastro es algo que jamás pensé que podría suceder.

Kuran: Bueno todavía estamos muy lejos de llegar sin embargo ya se está haciendo de noche lo mejor es que acampemos y nos dirigimos al siguiente pueblo estoy seguro que ahí encontraremos la pista que necesitamos para localizar a los pandas

Benditos seas Kuran ya no aguantaba más si hubiera dado un paso más con todos estos suministros tendrían que cargarme- dije con una sonrisa

Kuran: No hay de que Po sé que necesitas descansar has estado entrenando duramente con el arte del lobo que te he enseñado, aunque jamás me imagine que en dos meses lo dominaras.

Bueno la verdad es que tuve una excelente maestra- dije sonriendo

Kuran: B-bueno me alegra saber que fui de ayuda, r-recuerda entrenar diario… eto… iré a conseguir madera.

Vaya la Kuran es muy rápida tengo que admitir que he conocido mucho de ella en todo este viaje es huérfana, desde pequeña se entrenó en el bosque junto a otros maestros, fue exiliada de un pueblo porque pensaron que ella robaba los suministros. Cuando creció comenzó a realizar misiones por su cuenta y viendo el éxito que tenía el maestro rino ciclón la entreno hasta que decidió emprender un viaje para buscar a sus padre, los encontró dos años después de su viaje pero se dio cuenta que su madre murió y que su padre estaba loco, fue un duro golpe para ella pero eso no la detuvo y siguió entrenándose hasta quien es ahora una de las mejores maestras del estilo del lobo y si no fuera tan listo diría que estaba sonrojada.

Sheng: Bien yo iré a montar las campaña de dormir y de paso darme una ducha ya que no he tenido por estar de aquí para haya.

Tai Long: Creo que yo entrenare un poco no se sabe que podrá pasar cuando lleguemos a nuestro siguiente destino.

Claro no se preocupen en cuanto pueda encender el fuego comenzare a preparar la cena para que todos comamos- dije bajando una mochila con muchos utensilios e ingredientes.

Tai Long: De acuerdo lo dejo en tus manos po

Bueno será mejor que comience a encender el fuego y preparar la cena supongo que are fideos para cenar ya que siempre hemos cenado por separado no tengo ni idea de que serán lo que comen ellos.

Comience encendiendo el fuego con un poco de leña que había en el suelo, después poco a poco fui sacando las zanahorias, salsa, nabos y demás, puse el agua en el fuego para que se calentara y así comencé cortando los vegetales más rápido de costumbre lo cual me daba a entender que tanto entrenamiento había hecho que mi velocidad aumentara… bárbaro.

Sheng: Bueno ya las campañas están listas y por cierto ¿qué es ese delicioso olor?

Son fideos sheng ya casi están, toma haciendo seguramente los demás vendrán pronto-dije mientras revolvía la sopa

Deberían llamarme adivino porque justo como predije los demás vinieron al sentir el olor de los fideos, después todos nos sentamos a cenar me gusto como todos ellos alababan mis habilidades de la cocina ya que había pasado mucho desde que cocinaba y pensaba que lo había olvidado, entre risas, charlas y una que otra cuantas bromas decidimos ir a dormir.

No sé porque pero deberán llamarme loco pero no tenía sueño. Intente muchas veces creyendo que consiliaria el sueño y al no funcionar decidí dar un pequeño paseo para despejar mi mente. Mientras todos dormían yo recordaba todo lo que pase en el palacio de jade, como cuando me eligieron el guerrero dragón fue uno de los días más felices de mi vida o cuando estuvo en gomen y pudo dominar la paz interior en tan poco tiempo y de repente mi mente me engaña mostrándome el rostro de tigresa. Sentí que alguien se acercaba así que me levante y me puse en posición de combate y comencé observando a todos lados para asegurarme de que no fuera solo uno.

Kuran: L-lo siento no quería asustarte

Ahhh eras tú Kuran y no me asustaste solo me agarraste por sorpresa-dije mientras mostraba un gesto de relajación

Kuran: E-está bien, pero dime ¿qué haces levantado a estas horas? son apenas las dos de la mañana

Puessss… yo debería preguntarte lo mismo, pero respondiendo no tenía sueño y decidí caminar un poco para despejar la mente ya sabes lo normal-dije forzando una sonrisa

Kuran: Pues me parece bien pero ¿en qué pensabas?

En el palacio de jade aunque no quiera admitirlo extraño a los furiosos y al maestro shifu-dije con un eje de tristeza

Kuran: Po…

Sin previo aviso sentí como ella me abrazaba… Al comienzo fue extraño pero poco a poco esa sensación era agradable hasta que termine correspondiéndole, sin más ella levanto la mirada y tengo que admitir que unos ojos tan azules como el agua combinado con la luna hacían resaltar su belleza quede hipnotizado tanto que sin darme cuenta nos acercamos hasta que nos unimos en un beso.

**Continuara…**

**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo espero que les haya gustado intente lo más que pude para tenerla lista para hoy fue un poco difícil pero por ustedes valdrá la pena, quiero decirles a todos GRACIAS por su apoyo y que sepan que esta historia me ha gustado tanto que pienso hacerla solo un poco más larga bueno sin más que decir nos vemos hasta la próxima**

(Neonblac12)


End file.
